Amor sem limites - Yuzu POV
by Michaze
Summary: Neste pequeno one-shot as nossas duas raparigas vão ter uma PEQUENISSIMA confusão, nada de especial mesmo... o básico para a sua relação xD... Guys, I will translate this one-shot to english, so don't worry )


**Título: Amor sem alcanço - Yuzu P.O.V.**

**Boas pessoal, estou aqui a trazer um pequeno one-shot e.e ... para compensar a minha partida e vou aproveitar algum tempo destas férias para o traduzir para inglês.  
>Hello guys, this is a portuguese one-shot but I will translate this to english so, you just need to wait some time xD.<strong>

**xxxx**

Todas as manhãs acordo sem ela do meu lado, uma tortura que não me permite sentir como é estar com ela, mas hoje era uma exceção... ouvi a conversa entre Himeko e Mei às escondidas no dia de ontem, e para minha grande felicidade ela disse que hoje não tinha trabalho para fazer, muito felizmente sendo hoje um sábado...

Acordei de manhã e olhei para o meu lado e notei que eram 10 da manhã... e a Mei ainda estava na cama. Grande surpresa! Eu nunca pensei que aquela rapariga era capaz de dormir até tão tarde, sendo ela MUITO certinha.  
>Cheguei-me perto dela e comecei a acariciar a sua cabeça... a forma como ela dormia era simplesmente a mais adorável que alguma vez irei ver na vida... ela estava agarrada à almofada e deitada de lado. Notei que ela começava a acordar então tirei a minha mão rapidamente para não a incomodar, mas ela agarrou na minha mão e puxou-a de novo para a sua cabeça. Hoje de manhã, talvez eu tivesse uma chance de a poder mimar.<p>

"Boa dia...", disse eu com a voz mais doce que eu alguma vez consegui fazer na vida, e para meu espanto eu ainda continuava a acariciá-la na cabeça.

"Hum.", ela simplesmente acenou levemente com a cabeça, era capaz de perceber que ela tinha mesmo acabado de acordar... seria minha culpa?

"Acordei-te?"

"Sim... mas não te preocupes", não... logo no dia em que ela era capaz de poder descansar eu tive mesmo de a acordar... tirando esse facto, eu não sou capaz de parar de olhar para a cara dela e notar que o cabelo dela é bastante macio...

"Desculpa... hoje era o teu dia de descanso, não era?", ela levantou-se e começou a olhar para mim.

"A sério, não te preocupes com isso, e já agr... como sabias que eu não tenho trabalho a fazer hoje?", ah... meti água, não me resta nenhuma opção senão dizer-lhe a verdade.

"Ahh... Humm... eu por acidente talvez... só talvez tenha ouvido a tua conversa com a Himeko...", a Mei não me parece de bom humor depois de lhe ter dito isto, ela começou a olhar para mim com um olhar de aborrecimento, "Desculpa, eu ouvi-te a dizer essa parte e continuei a ouvir.", eu estava de cabeça a baixa sem olhar para ela diretamente nos olhos, desta vez só me conseguia sentir culpada e NUMA MANHÃ DESTAS!

"Hoje deixo passar, mas se tivesses ouvido algo importante... levavas uma suspensão.", ela colocou a mão na minha cabeça como sinal de que me estava a perdoar, então elevei a minha cabeça e reparei que ela tinha um pequeno, mas mesmo pequeno sorriso na cara dela, então eu levantei um grande sorriso na minha cara. Lancei-me num grande abraço a ela, mas dessa vez ela afastou-me...

"Por favor não vamos passar disto... ok?", e lá se vai de novo a minha MARAVILHOSA manhã com a minha irmã mais nova.

**xxxx**

Para festejar o dia de folga de Mei, a nossa mãe decidiu levar-nos a um restaurante de comida italiana, sem pensar, claro que escolhi pizza enquanto elas escolheram algo mais... saudável.

"Yuzu, pela primeira vez na vida és capaz de comer algo que te faça melhor à saúde?", ah... ela já vai começar com esta conversa de novo... eu não como disto todos os dias, então mais vale aproveitar enquanto posso.

"Mãe... eu só posso comer isto quando saiu com a Harumin para jantar fora ou quando saio contigo e venho a estes restaurantes...", espero bem que ela não vá argumentar com esta frase.

"Fica sabendo, não são poucas as vezes que sais com a Harumin para jantar.", ok, é melhor começar a calar-me quando sei que ela tem algo para dizer contra mim que não me vai deixar hipóteses para tentar responder.

**xxxx**

Acabámos de comer e saímos do restaurante para ir dar uma volta ao parque que ficava ao pé do centro comercial... enquanto a nossa mãe foi buscar gelados para nós comermos, eu fiquei sozinha com a Mei, sentada num banco, ao ar livre e não conseguia evitar encará-la.

"Agora a sério, tenho alguma coisa na minha cara?", perguntou-me a Mei, o tempo que eu fico a olhá-la, ela é mesmo capaz de conseguir ver-me a fazer isso.

"N-Nada mesmo... é só que... é melhor não te dizer.", acho que falar mais que isto com ela não vai ser possível.

"O que é... se não me disseres nada, não posso fazer nada quanto ao assunto.", ela continuou a conversa...

"É-É-É-É s-s-s-s-só que t-t-t-u és demasiado... humm... como vou dizer... l-l-linda.", até eu conseguia notar que estava vermelha por toda a cara... realmente parecia que a minha cara estava a arder.

"Yu-", quando eu notei que a minha mãe chegou, eu levantei-me e fui em direção a ela... esta ação fez com que eu pudesse interromper a Mei e não ouvir o que ela iria dizer... provavelmente algo que não seria muito agradável para mim.

"YUZU! Tens a cara toda vermelha, que se passa?", boa... até a minha mãe conseguiu notar que eu estava toda corada.

"AH! Não é nada, mas realmente está calor apesar de ser Primavera.", humm... na verdade não está assim tanto calor. A minha mãe ignorou o que eu disse, provavelmente ia pensar que eu não estava bem da cabeça, então entregou-nos os gelados e enquanto comíamos, demos uma volta realmente reduzida pelo parque.

**xxxx**

Quando chegamos a casa, corri para o quarto e vesti uma roupa mais confortável para andar por dentro do edifício, mas quando ouvi a porta a abrir e a fechar quase que congelei naquele lugar... a Mei tinha acabado de entrar e eu realmente não quero ouvir o que ela tem para dizer sobre aquele momento no quarto.

Seguiram-se momentos de silêncio sem ninguém ter falado até que, quando eu estava a andar pelo quarto à procura do meu celular, tropecei em mim própria e cai no chão. Quando Mei ouviu o estrondo rapidamente baixou o livro, foi calmamente em direção a mim e estendeu-me a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

"Obriga- aaahh", deste vez as duas caímos e Mei encontrava-se em cima de mim... "Desculpa... acho que sou demasiado pesada ou até mesmo desajeitada...".

"Por mim... desajeitada.", maravilha, a Mei estava aborrecida e mesmo em cima de mim, espera... em cima de mim. Rapidamente corei enquanto estava a olhá-la diretamente nos olhos, ela sem qualquer alteração na sua expressão.

"Sobre o que se passou no parque... não levaste a mal pois não?", eu tinha mesmo que esclarecer o que se passou no parque, apesar de não querer ouvir o que ela vai ter para me dizer... realmente iria ser aterrador.

Isto não pode ser bom... ela estava em cima de mim, a encarar-me e não respondia à pergunta que lhe fiz, isto não podia ser bom sinal para alguém como ela estar a reagir assim.

"Hmmm... não tens nada a dizer?", perguntei-lhe de novo para ter a certeza que ela não estava zangada comigo, mas em vez disso ela levantou-se e ajudou-me a levantar... mas continuou a ignorar-me, dirigiu-se para a cama e continuou a ler o seu livro.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei", implorei eu.

"O QUE É?!", acho que a chateei demais a chamar por ela...

"És capaz de responder à pergunta que te fiz?", estava mesmo nervosa e queria ouvir a resposta dela... eu permanecia agachada ao seu lado à espera que ela me respondesse.

"O que queres que eu te diga, Yuzu?", perguntou-me ela como quem estava a ignorar o assunto, mas ela nem baixou o livro para falar.

"Não é embaraçoso... alguém dizer-te aquilo na cara?", esta pergunta deve ser a mais idiota já ouvida à face da Terra.

"Yuzu, quando é que vais aprender que nós não vamos passar do ponto de sermos irmãs?", aquela resposta que ela me deu deixou o meu coração feito em pedaços, eu bem pensei que a sua resposta não iria ser nada agradável para alguém no meu estado ouvir diretamente vindo da pessoa de quem se gosta.

"Ah... haha... esquece...", não adiantava prosseguir com o assunto, só iria ficar cada vez mais ofendida ao ponto de estar totalmente partida no coração.

Num abrir e fechar de olhos, quando me tinha virado para me ir deitar e dormir, eu senti a Mei a puxar-me em direção a ela e a plantar um pequeno e suave beijo na minha boca... isto fez-me ficar, literalmente espantada com a sua ação... sem nenhuma de nós dizer alguma palavra depois do sucedido, a Mei apagou as luzes e nós as duas fomos dormir... para mim, isto seria realmente fantástico e acho que não conseguiria dormir, agora quanto à minha irmã mais nova, não faço a mínima ideia do que ela estará a pensar.

**xxxx**

**Bem... foi isso por agora, espero que tenham gostado e por favor, comentem o que acharam.  
>Well guys, I will translate this one-shot xD<strong>


End file.
